official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Ria Lestrange
Life Ria Lestrange, born with the name Rosetta, was the daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange, a pure-blood British Death Eater, and Astrid Hauge, a Scandinavian pure-blood witch who later changed her name to Rosella Kraznikoff. Ria has four older brothers; twins Raganrok and Rorek, who were five years older than Ria and took after their Norwegian mother; and Romulus and Rolfe, who were also twins and two and a half years older than Ria. Romulus and Rolfe took after their father. Ria has her mother's Scandinavian facial features, but her father's dark hair and eyes. Her father liked her brothers more than her, as she was a girl, not a twin, and was a Squib. Because of that, Ria didn't attend Hogwarts, which made her disappointed, as her brothers and fathers kept telling her about Hogwarts and how wonderful it was. To cheer up her daughter, Rosella bought her a cat, whom Ria named Bluebell. Although Rosella was married to a Death Eater, she didn't support Voldemort. All of Ria's brothers were sorted into Slytherin, except for Rorek, who was a Hufflepuff, to his father's and brother's disapproval. Rosella, being the kind mother that she is, cheered up Rorek. If Ria went to Hogwarts, she would have been sorted into Gryffindor. Eventually, when Ria was around ten, she had realized that her father had a mistress, who was a pure-blood, half British and half French, and a supporter of Voldemort. Her name was Annabella Eulalio. Because of Annabella, Rabastan and Rosella got into tons of fights. When Ria was around thirteen, she found out that Annabella was pregnant. Around this time, Rosella mysteriously died. Soon after Rosella's death, Rabastan married Annabella, to Ria's disapproval. She had a nagging feeling that her father murdered her mother, so he could marry Annabella. Annabella changed her name to Rosalila, as every member of the Lestrange family had names starting with 'R.' Eventually, Rosalila gave birth to a girl, Rosalola Eulalia Lestrange. Ria was agitated, as Rosalola wasn't a twin and was a girl, yet Rabastan doted on her. Ria's new family was terrible to her, except for Rorek, who was kind to her. Ria's father and step-mother didn't care for her at all, so she was free to wander around Diagon Alley as many times as she pleased; as long as she came home before sunset. During one of her excursions in Diagon Alley, she met Benjamin 'Benjy' Fenwick, a Hogwarts wizard who was almost three years older than her. The two became friends, and after he graduated from Hogwarts, he got a side job at Diagon Alley, although Ria thought he did that so he could see her every day. His main job was an Auror, and he completed Auror training when he was 20, and Ria was 17. Ria was planning on moving out and buying her own house when she turned seventeen, as she quite a lot of money in her Gringotts vault. Besides, in Rosella's will, she wrote that all her money should go to Ria, so she had quite a lot of cash. However, on her seventeenth birthday, Rabastan took all her Gringotts money and put it in a separate vault for Rosalola, as she was turning six soon and she wanted money for her birthday. The bad thing was, Ria had already paid for a small cottage, and the payment wasn't due until the day after her birthday. As she had no money, she gave up the house. Ria then began to work at Diagon Alley, in hopes of making enough money to rebuy the house, as she hated living with her family. When Benjy heard of this, he offered to let her stay in his house. As he only had one bed, he let her have the bed, while he transfigured a new one. Ria was touched by this gesture. As she was a Squib, her career options were quite limited, so she helped Madame Malkin sew new robes, although it took her a long time as she couldn't use magic. Eventually, Benjy and Ria began to date. She knew her family wouldn't approve, as he was a half-blood Ravenclaw who was an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but she honestly couldn't care less. Three years later, when she was 22 and Benjy was almost 25, the two decided to get married. Their friend, Carlotta Cardoza, decided to marry the couple. They showed up at Carlotta's house on their wedding date, but knew something was wrong when they saw her dead body. They were ambushed by Raganrok, Rorek, Romulus, and Rolfe, who were sent by Rabastan to murder Benjy and Ria, as they found out about their relationship. Rorek, however, stupefied Romulus and Rolfe, so they couldn't harm the couple. Before he could stupefy Ragnarok, Ragnarok murdered Rorek, and then renervated Romulus and Rolfe. Together, the three brothers brutally murdered Benjy and Ria, just minutes before their wedding. After that, all the brothers were sent to Azkaban.. Gallery Rl.jpg rl-2.jpg|Ria with Bluebell, her cat. rl-3.jpg|Ria holding Benjy's hand rl-4.jpg rl-5.jpg rl-6.jpg rl7.jpg rl-8.jpg rl-9.jpg|Ria with Benjy